Newbie Guide
Guide This guide is to help players who are new and have no clue what to do. First off when you start off, you should make a new character to play the game. When selecting hometowns, pick somewhere like South City or Satan City as north city is a bit buggy as of the date of march 17 2013 and East City has no traveler so you would not be able to leave it on your own. As a side note, the best way to gain pl and ki is to kill enemy NPCs. Now when you finally make your city and pick your char and all the other details, you will now be in the starting zone. Please feel free to walk around to get a feel of the game by using the arrow keys. To talk to other players, near the bottom of the screen is a button that says Chat Chan. Click on it for world chat to talk to people all over the world. At the bottom of the pink bar you should see something at the front like this > with a space. You need to have that to be able to talk. To get some of your basic moves, you have to meditate to unlock your ki. When you have done so, you can unmed. To attack people, locate the info tab, other tab, combat stance, enter combat and you will now be in combat stance. To attack, on the screen are the attack or kick button which you can use to attack players or enemy. Focus is used to regain the amount of ki you want so if you want your max ki, you have to type in your max ki. Sense is used to well sense. Red means strong, danger. Black means weak. Yellow means that it is weaker than you but signifies an NPC you can't kill or another player. Blue means close to your current pl. To fire ki beam click yourself To fire Ki blast click an enemy To exit the starting zone, talk to the npc on the right when you follow the path of where you first started. If you have picked satan city, turn sense on and fly east till you are close to the border and now continue flying south past 2 screens until you see a house. Be sure to pick up at least 3 magazines on the way. For south city, do the same thing except just fly south 1 screen. This house is Roshi's house where you will begin your training and able for you to get a certain item that will help in your training. Talk to roshi, do his quests until you get his turtle hermit stance and the classic move Kamehameha. Now to exit the map, you can either get killed by an enemy, get teled out, or just fly to the north west corner to exit out. You can also use the help option I have a black screen that takes you to your spawn city. Make your way to Satan city and locate the dinosuar (yep, that's how they're spelled in the game). They are about south west of Mr Satan Kill an adult dinosuar get the egg and locate a shopkeeper to sell it for an nice 1000 zenni. Then locate a traveler and head to east city as it is impossible to fly there. When you get there, locate Goku who is in the south east corner and talk to him selecting talk in order for you to get the awesome Goku weighted training gi. What this item will do for you is help you gain pl and ki by walking around or flying when you move by the arrow keys. However, you must be under 10,000 base pl in order to get it. It's only good up till you get 1 mill base pl, then it does not work at all. Now that you have it on, you can now head to other world so either ki charge using ki blast to die, ask someone to kill you or use the i have a black screen to go to your spawn and find a monster that can kill you. When you reach otherworld, talk to the guy on the right to get the plane ticket quest and then talk to the big red guy by double clicking him. If you're good, you're sent to snakeway where you keep heading north to see King Kai planet and you right click to jump on it. If you fail to jump on it, you're sent to hifl. If you're evil or your failed to jump on to king kai planet, you now have to locate 3 yellow clouds, get them and talk to Goz and Mez which are located in the top left building of the map. The clouds will move around so look all over the map. If you talk to the blue guard, he will give you a yenma fruit which is a one time thing that will give you a boost in your base pl and ki. This gives a static gain but at the start of the game it will put you up in the tens of thousands. Once you make it to the planet, walk around until you're about 20,000 base pl and then talk to king kai to revive. Do his quest and learn his moves and you should now be able to do the sprit bomb and kaioken. Make it to your hometown and talk to Mr Satan. Do his quest for a nice boost and sell the eggs for nice cash. put the cash in an ATM and now its off to do your first saga. On the top left corner of South City(1 screen below Satan City) is a small island where you can see Raditz Nappa and Vegeta along with a sabiaman. Use kaioken, get into kai combat stance and pick them off one at a time resting when you need to do so. Keep doing so until you're about 120,000 base pl and you can get instant transmission. (only for good people, players who are evil need to die with 2 skill points and talk to one of the janemba in hifl for bunkai). To get instant transmission, get a ship (25,000 Zenni) from Dr Briefs, located in West City, and use the ship to head to Yardrat. When you get there, fly north and talk to the Yardratian. Now to teleport, you have to type in the name. If you want to type in a player name, type in their name and hit enter. For npcs its (NPC) their name. for example (NPC) Guru. For players, just type in their names. i do not recommend teleporting to enemy npc as it will take you to a location where both strong and weak npc reside killing you if you are not careful or unlucky. Now the next part will take place at Namek so open up the Instant Transmission box and teleport to (NPC) Guru. When you do so, you'll be at Namek where you can talk to Guru for a boost or save it for later. If you head east 1 screen, you can locate the Ginyu Force and Frieza. Find and kill them and you should have a decent amount of pl. You should keep on doing killing the Sayian saga npcs and the Frieza saga npcs till you're about 5 mill base. If you are feeling confident, you can take on Metal Frieza and King Kold with ki attacks. Then move on to Androids and finally Cell jrs along with Cell. in order to kill Cell, one must use ki attacks to finish him off. Now you know the basic play style of the game so go and have fun. Images